Hail Bazelgeuse
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = DinoGamer13}} Hail Bazelgeuse is a subspecies of Bazelgeuse native to the Hoarfrost reach and Seliana ruins. Physiology Hail bazelgeuse is extremely similar to normal Bazelgeuse. Hail bazel however, uses the ice element instead of blast and fire. They are a snowy blue with streaks of purple running down their backs. Their scales gently glow light blue. Behavior hail Bazelgeuse, surprisingly, is relatively peaceful when left alone. They will however, be aggressive to any other flying wyverns. They actually seem to hold a grudge against regular bazelgeuse. Useful Information Hail Bazelgeuse‘s bomb, instead of waiting and exploding, will Immediately go off and splay out a bunch of ice spikes in the shape of a flower. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Hail Bazel is able to stand against barioth, but however are NOT apexes. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Hail BazelGeuse will be passive to small and lower tier monsters, but actively aggressive to flying wyverns. Tracks Hunters can find “Blooming ice“, “frozen scales” and “Shed frost” Specific Locale Interactions Hail Bazelgeuse has no locale specific attacks Special Behaviors When a flying wyvern is in the zone, the Hail Bazelgeuse will immediately change it’s focus to it. Cutscenes Ice Flowes in Seliana: Area 5 The hunter and their handler walk through the ruins of Seliana. Then the camera cuts to a monster’s view of them. Said monster flies over them, shaking it’s head while a falling sound is heard. The camera then cuts to the Hunter getting the handler down an alley, out of harms way. The dropped things then burst into ice, and the monster lands. The camera and hunter turn to see that it is the Hail Bazelgeuse, and the Hunter begins. Abilities Hail Bazelgeuse’s scales will “bloom” into icy “flowers”. These ice patches will linger until the hail bazelgeuse leaves the zone. If a hunter walks into these “flowers”, they will be inflicted with iceblight and take damage until the hunter has escaped the ice patch. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Hail Bazel’s bombs and back will gain a purple hue and the ice “flowers” will be larger and do more damage. * Tired State: Hail Bazel’s blue coloring will dull, and the Bombs will fail to go off. Mounts Hail Bazelgeuse‘s mount is the same as regular Bazel’s Ecology * In-Game Information x * Taxonomy x * Habitat Range Hoarfrost Reach, Seliana ruins, and guiding lands * Ecological Niche x * Biological Adaptations x * Behavior x Attacks Hail Bazel shares many attacks with regular Bazelgeuse, but the moves will be icy instead of fire. * Grenade!: Hail Bazel will reach to its neck with its wing and grab a bomb off of it. Then it will toss the bomb at the Hunter. * Dual Grenade: Hail Bazel will pick a bomb up with both wings and toss them. * Spiral Bomber: Hail Bazel will fly upwards in a spiral, throwing bombs in a wide radius around it. * Frostail: Hail bazelgeuse will slam its tail into the floor, encasing it in ice, allowing it to defect weapons and deal more damage. * Frosting Run: Will fly in a straight line and drop all of its Bombs, behaving a spiky trail Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness * Hail Bazelgeus‘s head and wings can be broken, and it’s tail cut off (no longer able to use frostail attack.) Physical Damage Effectiveness (when frostail is in use) Sharpness Damage Effectiveness (when frostail is in use) Elemental Effectiveness Canon Fanon Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops Hail Bazel will drop large wyvern tears Material Items Hail Bazelgeuse will drop “Hail Scales” Slinger Ammo Hail Bazelgeuse does not drop slinger ammo Equipment * Carves * Interactions With Other Monsters With Barioth Turf War The two monster roar at each other. The hail Bazel will fly into the sky, dropping ice onto the barioth, which gets trapped. The barioth then breaks free, and knocks the Hail Bazelgeuse onto the floor from the side. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) There have been no reports of a Tempered, Apex or hyper Hail Bazelgeuse. However, much like Tsunami Glavenus, there are rumors of frenzied one circulating Astera. Quests Notes * none Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster